Conventional spocketed measuring tapes include a cylindrical housing that confines a spired measuring tape within its cavity but permits the measuring tape to elongate through a radial opening connecting the cavity to the exterior, under tension, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,114 and 4,434,952 incorporated herein by reference. A trigger locking stop permits the user to fix a given length of the tape exterior of the housing for measuring purposes. A tear-drop shaped clip is attached to the cylinder to permit such tape to be releasably attached to the belt or pocket of the user. Such clip has a fixed leg attached to the back side of the cylinder and a free leg that cantilevers from the fixed leg and a terminating tip bent under tension to rest against such back side for attachment purposes.
Experience has shown many circumstances in which such measuring tape is difficult to stay attached to the clothing of the user via such tear-drop shaped clip, say where the belt or pocket of the user is tight fitting or the user must bend many times at his waist during tasking operations. In this regard, the art is replete with auxiliary holders or aprons for retaining the measuring rule relative to the user's clothing. However, such auxiliary holders are relatively expensive to manufacture, especially if they include a separate belt; are awkward to use since they do not correctly position the measuring tape relative to the user's belt for easy insertion and retrieval; or do not easily attach or release the tape relative to the holder irrespective of the user's body position. An experienced carpenter usually has a set position for stowage of his measuring tape. If attached to his front pocket of his pants, the measuring tape extends down from the top flap a distance that places the tape adjacent to his hand when the latter is in a relaxed position at his side. If attached to his belt, it is desirable that the measuring tape be similarly positioned.